Silent Hurricane
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: What would happen if the Jokester got serious? What would happen if someone angered the Storms held back in a mans mind? When a group of Tokyo thugs decide to assault a Female Officer they have no idea what they have unleashed on themselves.


**So this little number has been buzzing around my head for months now and I recently decided to put it down on paper, it started to form when a friend and I had a discussion on which character would be the most dangerous when pushed pass reason.**

* * *

**Silent Hurricane: Youske Hanamura **

The group of men in the alley were laughing as they passed around a brown paper bag, a fire was blazing in the steel drum that they had gathered around. A strong gust shot down the alley and one of them shuddered for a minute. Blaming the shiver to the wind he held his hand out for the bottle.

"Oi To-kun, pass the bottle over here I need a shot." The bottle was passed and the men continued drinking as they did stories were starting to be told. The stories got more and more obscene fights, rapes, thefts anything and everything illegal that the men in the group did.

"Well," one of the leaner men in the group pushed back his brown hair revealing a smirking face, and hard brown eyes a gleam of some sort that almost seemed to glow yellow in the light of the fire. "I have one I bet none of you have ever heard before…" the men in the group back away, they just realized that they had no idea who this guy was or when he got there. "About how I kicked the ass of the men who thought a night of fun would be ganging up on a policewoman's first solo round and raping her." The men started to try and bolt but for some reason they couldn't move right. One of them noticed as a pair of long Kunai seemed to appear in his hands and another thought that he saw a large flame headed figure behind this stranger, all of them noticed when he seemed to vanish, and before any of them could yell they all fell to the ground cuts all over their bodies. The man pulled out a cell phone as he pulled off the outer now bloody layer of his clothes revealing jeans and a white button up over an orange shirt. Walking over to a hidden back pack he pulled out a white leather coat and pulled it on he pulled out a phone from the pocket and dialed a number.

"OH, hello is this Tokyo West police office? I have to report a crime; yes I'll hold." Throwing the clothes he removed into the bin which flared he smiled as he held out a hand and a mild breeze flew over the downed men, their wounds closing. Kicking one of them he made his way out of the alley to a bike, pulling out a cloth with a gloved hand he wiped off the phone entirely before laying it next to his bike which he kicked on and speed off. Pulling up to a hospital in southern Tokyo, the man killed the engine and made his way inside. He found the room he was looking for quickly the group outside was a dead giveaway. A woman with long blue hair in a pantsuit answered a ringing phone and nodded once before closing the phone she turned to say something when the loud cracking sound filled the air.

"Yousuke, how could you? Chie-chan is in the hospital and you come in six hours later then everyone else and have the audacity to be smiling." Youske didn't stop a woman with long black hair from slapping him across the face again … "If it were you…. If it were you in there you know that she wouldn't hesitate to stop and drop whatever she was doing to run to where you are."

The rest of the group watched as the brunette just stand and take a brow beating from the woman in a red kimono her hair held back with a red hair band tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes. Youske just stood there as she hit him again and again. Finally a large man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "That's enough sempai."

"Is she ok for a visitor." The words were quiet as could be there was also no emotion to them as a grey eyed silver hair man nodded.

"Yeah, we've all visited, we wanted to wait to leave until you had your chance. " Youske nodded as he walked past his old friend.

"Thanks partner won't be but a minute." Youske stopped by his friend, "And thanks for the Super Sonic." Yu Narukami nodded his head and watched the brown haired man walk ahead. He held out an arm that caught the black haired woman by the waist and he pulled her in close to him.

"Yukiko calm down, there's more going on here then you know…"

Youske entered the room and there on the bed, tubes and wires connected everywhere, was Chie Satonaka, new policewoman for Tokyo PD. Youske collapsed into the chair next to her and with a shaking hand took one of hers in his.

"I'm so, so sorry Chie-chan… I got them though; you better believe that I got those

* * *

**The END**

**thoughts****?**


End file.
